villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Liam O’Neal
Liam O’Neal is a supporting character in The Evil Within 2. Initially an ally to Sebastian Castellanos, after being possessed by Father Theodore and turned into one of his Harbingers he becomes an enemy and boss in Chapter 11: Reconnecting. Background After the Core had gone missing inside of Union, MOBIUS deployed Alpha Team to correct the problem and restore the Core (consisting of O’Neal, William Baker, Miles Harrison, Julian Sykes and Yukiko Hoffman). Upon entering STEM, the search team are immediately fractured when team leader Baker went to investigate a strong signal despite O’Neal’s objections. His absence caused Alpha Team to splinter further and trapped inside a world swarmed with disturbing monsters and one th was literally breaking apart at the seems. Harrison attempted to fix the situation by activating the Stable Field Emitter at City Hall but there was a problem with the machine so O’Neal decided to await extraction on the outside world. ''The Evil Within 2'' Chapter 3: Resonances Entering a small town, Sebastian notices two MOBIUS operatives running from hordes of Lost. O’Neal is saved by a member of Union’s security detail but the Lost unfortunately kill him and tear into his corpse as O’Neal hides in a Safe House. After dealing with the Lost, Sebastian looks for O’Neal for more information. The technician is initially hostile towards him due to the monsters on the outside and even holds him at gunpoint but Sebastian defuses the situation when realising O’Neal accidentally left the safety on the gun on. Though O’Neal refuses to help Sebastian and simply awaits extraction inside his Safe House he does provide him information and help via radio. O’Neal provides Sebastian with the location of the Warden Crossbow and a Side Mission about locating two MOBIUS operatives so he could have protection though he discovers they had gone rogue and were planning to kill everyone in Union before they became Lost but were kidnapped and murdered by Stefano Valentini. When Sebastian informs O’Neal about this he provides him with Weapon Parts. Attempting to locate Lily who had been kidnapped by the photographer and awaiting him at City Hall, Sebastian contacts O’Neal yet again who informs him of The Marrow - an area that exists on another level of Union so the MOBIUS operatives could observe the test subjects in secret. However, he informs Sebastian about a dangerous gas leak and provides him with a fresh gas mask (not one picked off a corpse). Chapter 5: Lying in Wait Upon activating the Stable Field Emitter and banishing Stefano from City Hall, Sebastian contacts O’Neal who provides him with the location of the mad artist near the Theatre and even provide him with the nearest passageway in The Marrow closest to the area Stefano is but still refuses to leave his Safe House and actively help Sebastian. Category:Mature Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pawns Category:Redeemed Category:Fanatics Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Military Category:Horror Villains Category:Honorable Category:The Evil Within Villains Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Grey Zone Category:Game Bosses Category:Remorseful Category:Homicidal Category:Fallen Heroes